Rita And Iain Love Story
by CasualtyAndHarryPotterLover
Summary: Rita/Iain- From Chapter 7 onwards Iain's daughter Kiera turns up on his doorstep how will Rita React? And How will Kiera react to Rita being Pregnant? The Ups and Downs of Iain and Rita's Relationship Please R&R Two Authors for this story: izzydaviesxxx(Izzy), and CasualtyAndHarryPotterLover(Chelsea)
1. Chapter 1

Authors: CasualtyAndHarryPotterLover, MrsDannyOdonoghue and izzydaviesxxx

Main Pairing: Rita/Iain

Side Pairings: Sam/Tom, Lilly/Ash, Dixie/Jeff.

Warnings: Swearing, Violence and Self Harm

Chapter 1 Confessions

Iain sat alone at the bar with a pint of beer in his hand he was celebrating his 1st day at a new job with booze and cigarettes. He was looking around the ED women to see who was single or taken. Sam was already taken by Tom, Linda was seeing Lenny, No way would he go out with Zoe, Lilly liked Ash, Robyn liked Jamie, Aofie liked Fletch, Tess was too old, There was still Rita she was pretty, funny, caring and has a good sense of humor and knew how to take a joke. Iain finished his pint when he spotted Rita sitting alone at the bar she looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back the barmaid asked him what he wanted  
"Ill have another pint please"Iain said paying extra"and whatever the ladys having"he winked at Rita and she blushed  
"Thank you I'll have white wine please"Rita replied to the barmaid  
"So what are you doing her alone then you look like the kind of girl to have friends"Iain asked as she took the seat next to him as the barmaid gave them there drinks  
"I got stood up on a date"Rita replied swirling her wine in the glass"What about you why you alone"  
"I have no friends to celebrate with"Iain replied taking a cigarette out of his pocket as Rita tutted at him  
"That's gunna kill you ya know" Rita said as she raised her eyebrow  
"I'm not gonna smoke it I'm throwing it away"Iain said taking a gulp of his beer noticing that all the other staff had gone home"well its just us then"  
"Yeah it is"Rita said getting out her purse"Same again"  
"No I've got these"Iain said smirking. He ordered 6 rows of tequila each and they both downed them. After a while they became drunk and flirtatious when Iain has an idea  
"Wanna come back to mine"Iain whispered seductively into Rita's ear she bit her lip and grabbed his hand  
"Lead the way then"Rita said giggling. Once they reached Iain's Rita leaned against the door and pulled Iain in for a kiss they stayed that way for a couple of minutes when Iain managed to open the door pulling Rita in with him. Rita took off her jacket and closed the door behind her not knowing Iain's next door neighbour was watching she smirked to herself"Young Love"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is Izzy's Chapter by the way Iain and Rita have been dating for two weeks and they had 2 weeks off xx**

Rita had been in work for about 2 minutes when she was bombarded with questions about the previous night, even though they both had thought that everyone had left the pub and gone home but it turned out everyone was just at the other side of the pub watching them. Rita and Iain had decided that morning that they wanted to be together and that they would act like a proper couple around everyone aswell, which meant that everyone would find out sooner or later anyway so it shouldn't really matter if they found out now it later.

"Well, the thing is, me and Iain are giving things a go and have both admitted our feelings for each other too" she said, a smile beaming across her face. Everyone congratulated her about the relationship, Tom seemed almost as happy as Rita just because he knew that if Iain was in a relationship with someone that he would leave his and Sam's relationship alone. Just at that moment Dixie, Jeff and Iain crashed through the entrance with a patient. "Lover boy's here" Fletch said to her whilst winking before walking off to help bring the patient in to rhesus. Because Iain wasn't actually wheeling the patient through, Jeff had gave him permission to go and speak to Rita, not that they did much speaking to be honest. The first thing the done was kiss, and that was how they spent most of their time together although they did speak to each other as well though. They were only together for around 5 minutes before they had to go their separate ways again because Iain had another shout and Rita got beckoned to a patient. It was fair to say that they didn't stay without contact for very long they had their phones connected to their hands accept from when they were with a patient. They both were hoping that this relationship would work.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N My Chapter Guys**

Rita was checking her patients when she felt a sudden erge of nauseousness she gripped onto the desk breathing heavily when Sam and Lily found her

"Rita whats-"Sam didn't get to finish her sentence Rita ran straight to the toilets and threw up when she had finished she flushed the toliet and walked out where she saw the worried faces of Lily and Sam

"Are you okay Rita"Lily asked putting her hand on her shoulder

"Guys help me I'm late"Rita said with tears streaming down her face as Lily and Sam looked at each other

"Ok Calm down were going to help you"Lily said reassuring her friend

"Thanks guys"Rita said hugging them both

"What a friends for"Sam said joining the hug


	4. Chapter 4

I have this one which I think is 4xx

Sam and Rita had gone back to carrying on with their shifts whilst Lily went to the chemist to get the pregnancy test. It wasn't long until she was back though and they had all poured back into the toilets once again.

"It only takes 3 minutes so they should cope without us" Lily said once they checked that no one was in there. They had Lily stood by the door stopping anyone from coming in. 3 Minutes later.

"I can't look, Sam can you do it?" Rita asked and Sam went to look at it.

"So what does it say?" Lily asked.

"It's positive" Sam told them. "How am I going to tell Iain..."Rira said bursting into tears

"Hey its okay im sure he'll love you all the same"Lily said hugging her friend

"You think so"Rita said drying her eyes

"Yeah Ive known Iain for ages he'll support you I promise"Sam said smiling at her

"And if he dosent"Rita said looking at Sam

"I'll break his legs"Sam said making Rita and Lily laugh maybe having diffrent friends wasnt so bad after all


	5. Chapter 5

After her shift Rita headed to the staffroom to get her stuff she was getting her stuff out of her locker when she felt a pair of hands on her waist she knew it was Iain.

"Hey beautiful"Iain said kissing her.

"Oh hey"Rita replied taking a deep breath"Iain we need to talk".

"Ok what's up babe"Iain said with concern in his voice.

"I'm...I'm..I'm"Rita said studdering.

"Babe tell me"Iain said looking at Rita.

"I'm pregnant with our baby"Rita said looking at Iain he grabbed Rita and kissed her passionately.

"Your ok with having a baby"Rita said smiling at Iain.

"Course I am I want children with you Rita you and you only"Iain said kissing her again but soon pulled away"Come on let's tell everyone else the news"Rita smiled as they left the staffroom hand-in hand


	6. Chapter 6

Iain and Rita had gone out towards the reception area so that they could announce the news, luckily everyone was there.

"Guys we've got something I tell you all" Iain said getting everyone's attention.

"We'll go one then don't leave us in suspense" Fletch said after waiting for about 10 seconds, it's fair to say that he is quite impatient.

"We're having a baby" Rita said with a smile on her face.

"Congrats guys, that's brilliant news" Robyn said whilst going over to give each of them a hug, everyone else followed her lead soon after.

"Rita, Iain, do you want me to do you a scan in cubicles so we can find out how far gone you are and that?" Sam asked them and they both agreed. All three of them made there way to the cubicle and Rita sat on the bed and pulled her scrub top up slightly whilst she was waiting for Sam to get the gell.

"You probably know this Rita but it's procedure, this is gonna be cold" Sam said smirking at her friend whilst Rita smiled and nodded back.

"Okay you only seem about 2 or 3 weeks gone so it's defiantly Iain's kid" Sam said making all three of them laugh.

"Hang on a second though let me just get Zoe" Sam said with a worried look on her face,

"Sam, what's wrong with out baby?" Iain said making the whole cubicle fall silent.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam walked back into cubicles with a smile on her face.

"Is everything ok with the baby"Iain asked with concern in his voice

"Yeah everything is fine I believe congratulations is in order"Sam said as Iain and Rita looked confused

"Why?"Iain asked looking puzzled

"Your having twins"Sam said with a smile as she left the cubicle

"Were having twins"Rita said looking up at Iain who smiled and leaned forward and kissed her

"I love you"Iain whispered putting his hand on her stomach"All three of you"

"I love you too Iain"Rita said hugging him

"Come on let's go home"Iain said putting his arm around her as they walked out the ED together the happiest people alive

-2 days later-

"I'm not calling my child Richard"Iain said laughing

"Ok fine how about Connor and Danny"Rita said smiling

"Yeah I like them and for girls how about Rosie'Mae and Scarlett'Marie"Iain said looking at Rita smiling

"There perfect names"Rita said taking a pack Oreo cookies "Craving number one"Iain said smirking as Rita threw a cushion at him just as he was going to tickle her the door bell went and Iain went and awnser it where he got a shock of his life

"Kiera"Iain said with shock in his voice

"Dad is that you"the young girl replied

CLIFFY!


End file.
